We're not that different
by xOceanSoul
Summary: No importa que seas, si eres humano o demonio, no somos tan diferentes. One-Shot.


**Que tal gente? esta vez les traigo un fanfic de Devil May Cry (DantexLady) uno de mis juegos favoritos sin dudas.. jaja que lo disfruten!**  
_**Disclaimer: ni Devil May Cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**"We're not that different"**

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo escuchar desde afuera del local, el estrepitoso sonido había despertado al joven demonio de su apacible sueño.

De mala gana se acercó al balcón para ver que estaba pasando allí afuera, y se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba. Una inmensa horda de demonios rodeaba a la chica que había conocido durante su travesía en la torre y aunque fueran mas de veinte criaturas al asecho, no era precisamente una "damisela en peligro" ya que con exorbitante habilidad lograba abrirse paso entre los demonios sin dificultad. Sin dudas eso fue lo que había capturado su atención la primera vez que la conoció, jamás había visto lo mismo en ningún otro ser humano.

Consideró que no había necesidad de interferir si es que no quería acabar con un tiro en la cabeza, entonces se apoyó sobre sus brazos en la baranda de aquel balcón, con cuidado de no ser descubierto por la mujer. Le resultaba extrañamente entretenido observar la batalla que libraba esa humana.

-Lugar de primera –el demonio susurró sentándose sobre un banco de madera que había allí.

Encorvó su espalda hacia delante para estar mas cómodo y se dedicó a observar, le resultaba fascinante verla mover con tanta agilidad entre todos esos demonios cargando todo un arsenal de armas, era maravilloso y el hecho de que la luz lunar se filtrara entre las hojas de los inmensos árboles que decoraban la calle justo en la piel de la muchacha, le hacía lucir cien veces mas hermosa y no es que fuera una fea mujer, solo que era ..

-¿Hermosa? –se dijo a si mismo –que mas da… soy un hombre, puedo pensar lo que se me de la gana –se retiró hacia su despacho unos segundos para ir por un trozo de pizza.

Mientras tanto la mujer luchaba con fiereza, entre tantas criaturas apenas se veía a su misma y sus balas, pero lograba salir ilesa de cada ataque.

-Como es que ese imbecil no escucha el escándalo de aquí afuera –rodó sobre su espalda y acribilló a un demonio que tenía detrás.

No es que necesitara su ayuda, pero le resultaba extraño.

Dante regresó al balcón esta vez con la gabardina en una mano, comenzaba a hacer frío entonces tomó el trozo de pizza en su boca y se puso la chaqueta a velocidad supersónica. Sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, buscó con sus manos el banco de madera para sentarse y cuando creyó tenerlo detrás, le erró al lugar y cayó al piso de lleno.

-Mierda… -susurró aun con la pizza en la boca. Había hecho ruido.

-Así que ahí estabas desgraciado.

-¿Qué acaso necesitabas mi ayuda? Lady –pregunto burlón poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.

-Calla imbe…

No pudo terminar la oración sin esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cuello, lo esquivo a milímetros de su piel.

-Mierda.. –suspiró.

-Ups, no te distraigas –el albino se sentó divertido y comenzó a comer.

-Desgraciado… -susurró por lo bajo –dio un disparo con Kalina ann hacía el piso, con intención de elevarse unos metros sobre el suelo, y una vez suspendida en el aire, hizo un magnifico ataque aéreo, aniquilando casi a la mitad.

-Wooo, bravo bebé –comenzó a aplaudir sin dejar de burlarse.

Cegada por la ira que le estaba causando el cazador, ignoro a los demonios y saltó sobre un árbol, se posó sobre una rama y apunto directo al cazador.

-Pff, no me harás nada con ese juguete.

-No te estoy apuntando a ti –respondió entre dientes.

El joven abrió los ojos a la par, un misil de esos destruiría por completo la pared que tenía detrás, siendo que en muchos años apenas había conseguido hacer lucir ese lugar como una pocilga.

-No te atrevas.

La mujer tenía el dedo justo sobre el gatillo, lista para accionarlo. Pero cuando estuvo a milímetros de apretarlo, inesperadamente un demonio saltó desde abajo y logro rasgar su pierna, haciéndole perder la compostura y caer del árbol, quedando a merced de las criaturas.

Dante bajó de inmediato y con su Devil trigger arrasó a todos los demonios que estaban alrededor de la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó volviendo a su forma humana.

-C-claro… -respondió sarcásticamente, en el suelo había un enorme charco carmesí.

-Déjame ayudarte –se agachó dispuesto a cargarla.

-No te atrevas… -ahora ella ella quien decía esas palabras, y a duras penas y con fuerza sobrehumana, logró ponerse de pie.

-Vamos… no me digas que vas a irte con semejante herida –dio un paso hacia la mujer para encararla, pero por cada paso que daba el cazador, la muchacha retrocedía uno, hasta quedar finalmente atrapada entre el árbol del que cayó y el cuerpo del joven.

-No necesito tu ayuda –frunció el ceño al mirarlo.

-¿Te quieres desangrar? –pregunto desinteresado, señalando con el índice hacia abajo –mira tu pierna.

Por una vez la joven hizo caso a las palabras del demonio, miró hacia abajo y entonces encontró un hilo de sangre recorriendo su pierna hasta la punta de sus botas, y comenzaba a formarse otro charco bajo sus suelas. Cuando iba a replicar, sintió marearse y finalmente su pierna flaqueó y amenazó con caerse al suelo. Pero el demonio la sostuvo con gentileza y la llevó de una vez al local.

-Eres detestable –desvió su mirada lejos de los ojos celestes del cazador.

-Eres una tonta –abrió la puerta principal de una patada.

-Esto es por tu culpa –declaró con obvia frustración.

-Puede ser… -la dejó sobre el sillón –ahora vengo.

La mujer se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, mientras lo esperaba fue inevitable pensar que el albino quizás estaba preocupado, hacían unas semanas desde la ultima vez que lo vio con ese semblante y fue cuando perdió a su hermano gemelo Vergil. Demonio como lo era Dante era cosa que estaba fuera de su comprensión y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le llamaba un poco la atención.

-Ya, quédate quieta –se agachó frente a la muchacha con unas cuantas vendas y demás cosas en las manos.

-¡Mierda! –se hizo hacia delante de golpe.

-¡Quieta dije! –el albino frunció el ceño.

-¡Dejé a Kalina afuera, tengo que ir a buscarla! –inútilmente intentó alejar al demonio de si con ambas manos.

-¿Te refieres a esa chatarra que siempre llevas contigo? –preguntó burlón, indispuesto a moverse de su lugar.

-No una "chatarra" idiota, tiene un gran valor para mi –insistió.

-¿No me vas a dejar curarte verdad?

-Te dije que la tengo que ir a buscar, ¿que acaso le hablo a una pared?

El cazador se quitó por fin y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

-Ya, ya, que mas da… iré por tu chatarrita –contestó mientras se alejaba.

Mientras Dante fue por Kalina, pensó en curarse sola, no iba a dejar que ese idiota hiciera todo por ella como si se tratara de un ser indefenso. Era una mujer demasiado orgullosa para darle ese lujo al albino. Tomo las vendas y cuando estaba a punto a atenderse, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

-Aquí está –amenazó con tirarla a un lado.

-¡No! –gritó con exasperación.

El demonio detuvo lo que iba a hacer y la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Tan importante es esto para ti? –se quedó mirando el arma con detenimiento – "Kalina ann" –observó las letras que estaban grabadas en el grueso metal.

-Es mi madre, jamás entenderías cuanto vale esa chatarra para mi.

El cazador la quedó mirando aun con la ceja arqueada, dejó el arma de la chica apoyada contra una pared, justo al lado de Rebellion, y tomó la última mencionada.

-En realidad si lo entiendo –contestó apuntado el filo hacia la mujer.

Por unos segundos pensó que la iba a atacar, pero entonces el demonio bajó el filo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Esto es un regalo de mi padre, podría decirse que esta nena también tiene valor sentimental para mí.

La chica lo observó en silencio, esta vez la había sorprendido ¿realmente estaba escuchando eso?

-Bueno, ya ves, no somos tan diferentes tú y yo –se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa, por que soy un demonio?- preguntó mientras se agachaba al frente de la chica.

La mujer no respondió y decidió dejar que el cazador le ayudara esa vez, pues se sentía muy agotada.

Mientras curaba su herida, la mujer no quitó sus ojos bicolor del rostro del joven, mientras intentaba aun convencerse a si misma de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Al mirarlo con detenimiento, encontró su rostro extrañamente atractivo. Tenía unas facciones suaves y duras a la vez, no tenía el rostro de un niño, pero tampoco tenía el de un hombre adulto…a diferencia de ella, el no tenía ni una sola marca en rostro, cosa que no le extrañó pues al final era un demonio y sin darse cuenta su rostro comenzó a enrojecer, entonces sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de mantener esa clase de pensamientos alejados de ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó levantando la mirada en busca de los ojos de la chica.

-No, continúa. –respondió tosca, reprendiéndose a si misma por haberlo visto de esa manera.

-Mujeres… -chistó e hizo un pequeño nudo en las vendas que ahora envolvían la pierna de la mujer –ya está.

La chica se incorporó y comprobó que ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

-Te recomiendo estarte quieta un par de días hasta que la herida cierre, además, si te mueves comenzará a sangrar.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer –respondió orgullosa –y si no te molesta, me voy – caminó en dirección a Kalina ann.

-¿Segura? mira tu pierna.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que las vendas se estaban tiñendo de rojo.

-Mierda…

-Humanos.. son tan frágiles, a veces me da risa, ja, ja , ja –el demonio se sentó en el sillón, sabía que la chica iba a ceder y pasar al menos la noche en el local y así fue, la vio volver y sentarse al lado suyo resignada.

-¿Te detesto, sabes? –confesó buscando la mirada del cazador.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le impacto la profundidad de los ojos de esa chica… nunca los había visto con detenimiento y nunca había visto lo mismo en otro humano.

-¿Lo extrañas?… -preguntó de pronto.

El joven evitó la mirada de la chica y miró hacia un lado.

-Quizás –respondió con indiferencia.

-Vaya… no creí que ibas a decirlo.

-No tengo razón para ocultarlo –admitió.

-Quizás no somos tan diferentes… -la chica se atrevió a decir.

-Lo dudo –una vez mas, respondió indiferente.

La mujer se quedó observándolo en silencio, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar. Maldijo por lo bajo, no quería seguir mostrarse débil con el albino, pero no pudo ocultar lo que su cuerpo manifestaba.

El cazador volvió su mirada a la chica cuando la sintió temblar y sin preguntar, la cubrió con su gabardina, pues sabía que no iba a servir de nada insistir en que la tomara. Ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ella y su orgullo… aunque debía admitir que eso fue una de las tantas cosas que le llamó la atención de la mujer. Le fascinaba ese carácter único que tenía, era dura y orgullosa, pero comprensiva y benevolente a la vez al menos con sus allegados. En eso no eran tan diferentes.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

-Pues he…

La mujer fue interrumpida cuando sintió al cazador aproximarse a su rostro con una velocidad estrepitosa ¿estaba intentando besarla otra vez? se preguntó, pero no logro obtener respuesta pues la fragancia masculina del demonio comenzó a embriagarla poco a poco, privándola de sus sentidos por unos segundos. Mientras su rostro se aproximaba, su respiración aceleraba y sus hermosos ojos bicolor se entrecerraron en la dulce espera. El cazador no se sentía muy distinto a ella, en ese momento no era capas de pensar que pasaría si hiciera tal o tal cosa... simplemente se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que tenía a flor de la piel. Poco a poco el demonio podía sentir la calida respiración de la chica en su pecho que se fusionaba con la suya a medida que la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba, pronto pasó a ser su aliento y finalmente, sus labios se unieron a los de la chica con amor.

Ciertamente, había besado a muchos mujeres, pero nunca había sentido algo ni si quiera similar a lo que sentía en ese momento, pues esa vez habían sentimientos de por medio y eso le volvía loco, quería estar con ella a como diera lugar.  
Por otro lado, chica tampoco había experimentado algo así alguna vez, podía sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica descender por su espina dorsal que le estaba volviendo loca, apenas recobraba consciencia y se recriminaba mentalmente de vez en cuando "qué estas haciendo" "estúpida" cuando finalmente escuchó en si misma "te va a usar" fue cuando cortó el beso.

Dante la miró extrañado cuando le muchacha se alejo de el secando sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

-No seré una mas de tu "colección"

El hombre arqueó una ceja sin comprender que era a lo que se refería la muchacha, la miró interrogante.

-No lo entenderías –se limitó a decir, evitando su mirada.

-"No entenderías esto, no entenderías aquello" es lo que dices todo el tiempo, ¿pero no entiendes tu lo que me has hecho? –clavó su mirada en la mujer esperando respuesta.

-No.

-No somos tan diferentes Lady –se limito a decir.

La mujer levantó la mirada al joven, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Has destapado mi lado mas humano, ayudar a alguien, llorar a alguien, amar a alguien…–expresó poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.

-Amar… -susurró.

-Jamás sentí lo mismo con ninguna otra persona –el demonio confesó acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco –admitió.

El albino volvió a cortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y entrelazó con cuidado sus esbeltos brazos alrededor de la delicada cintura mujer y pegó su mentón con ternura en la frente de la chica, esperando respuesta.

La mujer poco a poco levantó su mirada hacia arriba y respondió colisionando sus labios con los del demonio, haciendo de eso un apasionado beso de madrugada, abrazó al demonio por el cuello con intención de apegar un poco más su rostro para profundizar el beso mientras que las manos del cazador ascendían y descendian por la espalda de la muchacha debajo de la gabardina roja. Apegó su vientre contra el suyo y una última vez besó la comisura de sus labios con ternura antes de separar su rostro del de la chica y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Nunca aceptaron lo que sentían en palabras, sus cuerpos lo hicieron por ellos, haciendo de esa noche una danza prohibida.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿les gustó? sinceramente me costó llevar este fin sin hacerlos ver OOC, no es fácil emparejar a personajes tan orgullosos como lo son Dante y Lady, lo siento mucho si les pareció así. Como siempre todo comentario es bienvenido, hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
